The present invention relates to information retrieval systems. In particular, it relates to systems and methods for categorizing a query representing a mathematical function, and embedding an interactive graph of the mathematical function within a search results web page.
Various computer software packages and devices such as graphing calculators enable users to graph mathematical functions. A graph allows a user to visualize the mathematical function, in a manner that can aid in the understanding of abstract mathematical concepts. For example, when a student is learning a new concept that involves a mathematical function, a graph of the function can provide a better understanding of the underlying principles.
However, these computer software packages and devices can be difficult to learn and time consuming to use. A student learning a new mathematical concept may not have the knowledge necessary to correctly graph a mathematical function using these computer software packages and devices. In such a case, the student is unable to utilize a graph of the mathematical function as a learning tool.
It is therefore desirable to provide techniques for graphing mathematical functions in a manner that is convenient and useful for the user.